(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for treatment of traumatic memories and, more particularly, to a system for treatment of traumatic memories using a combination of transcranial current stimulation and virtual reality.
(2) Description of Related Art
Traumatic memories are intense, stressful, and emotionally paralyzing. The reconsolidation hypothesis states that when a consolidated memory is recalled, it becomes unstable and susceptible to modification for a discrete period of time, gradually becoming stable again. The most common method for treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is aversion therapy under the guidance of a psychologist or psychiatrist, in order to associate more benign, safe feelings with the stressful memory. However, this process is inefficient; it can take years of therapy to overcome the painful memory, since the intense emotion of the initial experience causes it to be strongly encoded.
Prior art methods to impair existing declarative memories in humans by disrupting reconsolidation either use a behavioral re-conditioning paradigm during waking (see Literature Reference No. 4 of the List of Incorporated Literature References) or employ drugs that inhibit protein synthesis during or following the experience of a traumatic memory (see Literature Reference No. 5). Often, medication such as Prozac or Zoloft is prescribed to PTSD sufferers, but these antidepressants do not treat the causes, only the symptoms, and have the potential for psychological dependence and addiction. Midazolam specifically disrupts reconsolidation (see Literature Reference No. 2), but it is a powerful sedative, also used as a lethal injection drug, and can be dangerous.
Furthermore, prior art psychological trauma counseling is a very slow process that can take years. As an alternative to traditional “talk therapy”, Virtual Reality is recently being explored to increase the power of a recalled traumatic episode. One example is the BRAVEMIND program being funded by ARL for military PTSD treatment. Another example is used to treat a fear of flying. However, none of these methods use cued recall during sleep to consolidate the treatment into long-term memory.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a system that employs high-definition transcranial current stimulation during both waking and sleep to proactively disrupt the cycle of reconsolidation of a traumatic memory and to promote consolidation of a new, more benign association, to weaken the effect of the trauma electrically.